BlazBlue: Fateful Element
BlazBlue: Fateful Element is a manga series documenting the travels and Adventures of Matt during the 3 year timeskip between BlazBlue: Fate Reclamation and BlazBlue: Paradox Distortion. Plot The plot starts after the beginning scene of Matt's story in Paradox Distortion, sent out to train his Azure, he has already completed two and a half years of his regime. He soon arrives, by traveling to the outer Izumo region, to the 22nd Hierarchical City of Mizuha. Along the way he hears of rumors in hushed whispers about a group trying to recreate the 10 Nox Nyctores. Saddling up for training he goes at this situation headstrong, meeting friends old and new on his training regiment. Characters Under construction, will update as the story is made *'Matt "the Merciless" Maragi': The main protagonist, the younger child of HJ and Bullet. He was sent out on their request to train his elemental azure. An untouched azure created by the MOR. He fights with a golden handgun ars armagus known as "Shokubai", with it he can conjure elemental blasts, similar to his father. After the events of volume one, Matt is determined to put a stop to the plot of the revival project. Currently held prisoner with Kaemyn as of Volume 4. **First Appearance: Chapter 01: Mizuha's Rumor *'Orie': A rabbit beastkin Matt meets in his first day in Mizuha, she agrees to assist him against the Nox Nyctores Revival Project, a project intended to recreate and mass-produce the 10 Nox Nyctores. She is a police officer, and wishes to apprehend everyone involved. Orie soon reveals her past as well as how Mizuha is what it is today as a peaceful city. Resolving to fight for that peace no matter what, she's still dead set on finishing her duties to end the project. **First Appearance: Mizuha's Rumor *'Flamme': A suave red panda beastkin who resides in Mizuha, she is the first one to meet Matt in his training in the city. As well as the first person who joins his group. **First Appearance: Chapter 02: Allies in Need *'Tokatsu': A fox beastkin who works with Flamme. He seems to hate Matt at first glance, but what is his frozen facade truly hiding? Tokatsu defrosts over the course of voplume two, showing more emotion under his disdainful outlook. He wields ice-conjuring fingerless gloves, which are a form of a rare form of clothing ars armagus. **First Appearance: Chapter 03: Learning the Basics *'Ventus': A sloth beastkin who is a strong fighter. Close to Elettrico he keeps a close eye on his cheetah friend's antics. He along with Elettrico are willing to welcome Matt into the operation against the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. ** First Appearance: Learning the Basics *'Elettrico': A cheetah beastkin who's as quick as she is hyper. Loves to tease Flamme and Tokatsu, she tends to stick by Ventus more than others. She makes Matt think of one of HJ's friends from the past after close thinking. *'Erreku': A German Shepard beastkin heading the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. Wielding an electrical glaive to battle. **First Appearance: Chapter 04: A Cold Introduction, unofficially appears in Mizuha's Rumor *'Hono': A grizzly bear beastkin who wields two katanas, able to control flames. He is Erreku's right-hand man in the project. **First Appearance: A Cold Introduction, unofficially appears in Mizuha's Rumor *'Caliber Maragi': Matt's older sister, the more carefree between the two. Caliber is training on her own as well, seems to tease him about a lot of things, among them being wolves threatening to eat him. **First Appearance: A Cold Introduction *'HJ': Matt's Father, willing to see his child grow, while at the same time using his chance as the Chief of Police to use him to crack down on the group. Over the course of the story, HJ has managed to contact many of Matt's past allies to assist in Mizuha, as well as one of his former allies as well. Taking a sort of role similar to an observer, despite his lineage. **First Appearance: Chapter 06: HJ's Insight, Unofficially appears in Chapter 02: Allies in Need under the guise of 'Chief'. *'Bullet': Matt and Caliber's mother. A retired mercenary who married HJ at the climax of their fight against the KAL. She helps HJ come into contact with Ame and Aiko to start off HJ's recruiting spree. **First Appearance: Chapter 07: Preparations *'Ame': Matt's mentor, he along with Aiko are the first Matt meets in Mizuha. Seemingly has not changed appearance over the timeskip, and is training Aiko to better control her abilities. **First Appearance: Preparations *'Aiko Itou': Ame's sister-in-law and sister to Kiyoko. Came along with Ame to assist in Matt's endeavors against the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. Wields a power over snow and ice, and is currently training to gain better control of said powers to avoid a flash freeze. **First Appearance: Preparations *'Hitomi': One of HJ's former allies during the battle against the KAL. Now a full-fledged observer she spreads the word about Mizuha to others on HJ's recruitment list, also in close relations with Rachel Alucard, a fellow observer. **First Appearance: Preparations *'Akane Nanaya-Suzuki': One of 4 children of Miwa Suzuki and Makoto Nanaya, Akane is a squirrel beastkin with an affinity for fire. She's currently traveling towards the 22nd city with Caliber, as well as searching for Izumi, her elder sister. ** First Appearance: Chapter 09: Morning Reprieve *'Xavier Cort': A ninja trainee under the tutelage of Bang Shishigami and Platinum the Trinity, Xavier was sent to Mizuha to assist in Matt's quest. **First Appearance Chapter 10: Of Witches and Ninjas *'Cassandra Mori': A student mage from the magic guild in the 0th Rune City, Cassandra was taken under the wing of Rachel Alucard to better train her magical abilities, and has been sent to Mizuha to prevent the recreation of the 13 Nox Nyctores. **First Appearance: Of Witches and Ninjas *'Tabor': One of the MOR's strongest members, Tabor wields an artificial Nox Nyctores known as 'Alexis'. Often seen as a rather stunning successor to Relius Clover. **First Appearance: Chapter 11: Old Foe *'Kaemyn': A young man and wielder of Azure who doesn't have much in the way of social skills, however he's courageous on the field of combat though due to his emotional instabilities is prone to anger. He came to Mizuha at Rue's concern over the MOR's rumored actions. He's the wielder of a Soularma called the Edge of Chaos and is the barer of the Original Azure and Soul Codex. Currently held prisoner with Matt as of Volume 4. **First Appearance: Chapter 12: Unexpected Visits *'Rue Soveta': A woman who is Kaemyn's companion. She came to Mizuha to look for aid in a personal request of hers against the Nox Nyctores Revival project. She has impressive etiquette and puts a lot of faith in the people around her but none more so then Kaemyn who she strives to show the good of the world to. She uses the Soularma known as Spear of Desires. **First Appearance: Chapter 12: Unexpected Visits *'Ire': The MOR's feared Second in Command and Kaemyn's arch enemy. He appears to be interested in the Nox Nyctores revival project for his own use and works with Tabor. He is seen as one of those with the power to make the Cauldrons for the projects appear. Wields the Soularma and corruption instrument called the Chain of Fate. **First Appearance: Chapter 12: Unexpected Visits Chapters Volume 1: Training Start! * Chapter 01: Mizuha's Rumor * Chapter 02: Allies in Need * Chapter 03: Learning the Basics * Chapter 04: A Cold Introduction * Chapter 05: First Skirmish * Chapter 06: HJ's Insight Volume 2: New Purpose * Chapter 07: Preparations * Chapter 08: Reunions * Chapter 09: Morning Reprieve * Chapter 10: Of Witches and Ninjas * Chapter 11: Old Foe * Chapter 12: Unexpected Visits Volume 3: Not Just Training Anymore * Chapter 13: Tales of Kindred Spirits (part 1) * Chapter 14: Tales of Kindred Spirits (part 2) * Chapter 15: Catriona's Arrival! * Chapter 16: Crooked Ice? * Chapter 17: A Mercenary's Counterattack * Chapter 18: A Reckoning of Fate Volume 4: Jailbreak *Chapter 19: Lockbox of Fear *Chapter 20: Enter! Caliber and Akane *Chapter 21: Fateful Chatter *Chapter 22: Yukianesa *Chapter 23: Awakening *Chapter 24: Prison Breakers Volume 5: Moving Forward * Chapter 25: Recuperation * Chapter 26: Akiramu's call * Chapter 27: Final Training (Part 1) * Chapter 28: Final Training (Part 2) * Chapter 29: HJ's Test * Chapter 30: Reconciliation Volume 6: Closing in! *Fateful Element Ch. 31-36: TBA Volume 7: TBA *Fateful Element Ch. 37-42: TBA